


Where You Begin

by obisgirl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Heroes: Volume 3, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-24
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire drops in at Peter’s apartment for a surprise visit, only to find that he’s already entertaining Adam, who sees no reason that she can’t join him and Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC-17 (paire-incest)  
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, just borrowing. All NBC's and Tim Kring's. Please don't sue!

She was home early from college, having finished her final exams early, and thought that she would visit her uncle Peter. Last fall after moving into her dorm, Peter gave her a spare key to his apartment since she almost always visited him when she wasn't at school.

  
Claire set the spare key on the coffee table before quietly closing the door.  She smiled to herself, feeling giddy about surprising her uncle Peter. Of everyone in the Petrelli family, she had always been closest to Peter. He saved her from Sylar, but on a spiritual level the two of them shared a bond that transcended blood relation. Claire told him once how she felt, joking that they were soul mates. 

Claire smiled thoughtfully, remembering the first time she saw him in front of the trophy case. He had long black bangs and wore a trench coat and the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. He saved her that night from Sylar but he also saved her from herself. After meeting him later in his jail cell and talking with him, she realized that she wasn't alone anymore.  Before, she thought that no one else could understand how she felt and then she met Peter. 

Meeting him put her on a path towards finding out more about where she came. She found her biological mother first, living in a trailer park in Kermit.  Meredith had an ability like her; the ability to create and manipulate fire.   

She knew about her bio-mom but her father, her real father, was still a mystery. After being grounded by her dad again, Claire packed a bag and ran off to Kermit, pleading once again with her bio-mom for information about her biological father. Meredith said that he would just disappoint her but Claire stayed, not wanting to leave until she at least saw him. 

Claire sat crouched outside the trailer, listening to her bio-mom talk to her father. If she had known then what she would find out later once coming to New York to see Peter, Claire wouldn't have bothered to find out that her real father was actually her hero's older brother, making her Peter's niece. 

It seemed so surreal. Peter, her hero, was her uncle. The one person Claire felt connected too, the one person she trusted to protect her, was actually her family. After she realized the truth, Claire felt her world slowly begin to crumble. Months after homecoming, she had a crush on this beautiful stranger all because he saved her. 

When her grandmother suggested that she leave for Paris, part of Claire couldn't help but be relieved.  She was grateful to finally meet her biological father but she needed time to reevaluate her feelings for Peter.     

Time was all she needed. 

After reuniting with him again, slowly, the feelings that she thought were gone resurfaced. Sometimes, she'd forget about them and then he'd smile at her and the butterflies in her stomach would come back. 

It was an ongoing war but Claire was determined not to give in.  When she'd start to daydream about him, she'd force herself to remember that he was her uncle and therefore off limits.  

Over time they grew close, slipping into the roles as uncle and niece and Claire forgot about her crush. Peter was her anchor, her friend and her uncle and nothing more. Never more. 

Speaking of Peter, Claire was beginning to get nervous, wondering exactly where he was. She'd spoken to one of his neighbors and she had said that he was home. He was almost always home unless he was over at Nathan's house, and she knew that he wasn't there.  
  
Claire pouted, wandering further into the apartment, opening his bedroom door.  The bed was a mess with a pile of clothes scattered across the floor. That didn't surprise her; Lyle's room was almost always messy with clothes but what surprised her was hearing pants and moans when there was no one there.   
  
She sat on the bed, looking curiously around the room and then stood up suddenly, feeling a hand brush against her back. Claire looked at her behind and then at the bed as Peter's naked body materialized, lying on top of another naked body.  
  
"Peter?" she cried, staring down at his naked body.  She knew that she should have been looking away but his pale skin, glistening with sweat, moving of its own volition in perfect synchronization with his partner was too beautiful for her to turn away from. Claire frowned, trying to a get look at who his partner was, but she stood up straight as Peter turned and looked at her.  
  
He stared blankly at her as Claire stared wide-eyed at him, unsure what to say.  She knew that she had a voice but she couldn't find it at the moment.  
  
"Claire," he managed, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I, uh, I," she stuttered, "I finished my finals early and I thought I'd pay you a visit but since you have company I'll come back later."  
  
Peter sat up, allowing his partner to look at her. The other man smiled at her mischievously, his blue eyes seductively undressing her. Claire licked her lips and then shook her head. "What is this?!" she cried. Before Peter could explain, she backed up towards the door. "Never mind, I don't want to know...I'll come back later." she managed.  
  
"Why don't you join us?" The stranger asked, forcing her to turn around and look at him again. "You might enjoy yourself Claire."  
  
"Claire," Peter started, "Don't listen to Adam; if you don't want to, you can leave."  
  
"Adam," she echoed, staring intently at him, "Adam Monroe."  
  
He smiled. "At your service Ms. Bennet," he mused, "and I mean that literally."  
  
"I knew what you meant," she said.

"I never thought that I would have the chance to be in this position Claire, but I'm not one to walk away from an opportunity when I see one," Adam continued, standing up, not even bothering to cover himself as he walked towards Claire.  
  
"Adam…" Peter warned.  
  
"No need to worry Peter," he said, "I'm not going to rape your niece in front of you…I just wanted to get a better look at her."  
  
"I thought that you were gone," she mused.  
  
He laughed to himself. "I went away briefly but I'm back now," he said as Claire stared icily at him, feeling his hands trail around her body. "I've often fantasized about you, Claire."  
  
"Adam, leave her alone." Peter warned again.  
  
She didn't say anything, standing her ground as Adam circled around her, like a predator stalking his pray. "You are beautiful Claire," he breathed, stroking his fingers through her long blond hair. "This was shorter the first time I saw you."

"I like it long," she said. 

Adam trailed his fingers down her back seductively. "It suits you," he complimented. 

"Adam," Peter started, looking instead at Claire. "If you want to leave Claire…"  
  
"Do you want to leave Claire?" Adam asked her. "Because if you want to, all you need to do is turn around and walk out that door. Is that what you want to do?"  
  
"No," she said weakly.  
  
Adam smiled as Claire stared back at him. "I was hoping that you would say that," he breathed into her hair, taking her hands into his and dancing with her. "Do you like to dance Claire?"

"Sometimes," she managed, still staring into his eyes. 

"Adam." Peter warned again.  
  
"I had a fantasy once that you danced for me."  
  
"What was it like?"  
  
"You danced with such grace and beauty, it took my breath away," he whispered, "I'd like to see you dance again.”   
  
"Would you like me to dance now?"  
  
"Yes, very much," he said.  
  
Claire wasn't stupid. She knew what Adam wanted; his eyes and voice told her as much. Her mind screamed at her to turn around and walk out of there but her hormones wanted something else entirely different.   

"Hmmm," she teased, standing back for a moment, staring at Peter as she removed her blouse and sweats.  
  
Adam smiled, watching her undress. Just before her fingers touched her bra, he came over helping her with the clasp. "Let me help you with that," he offered as he tossed away Claire's bra. He grinned, looking down at her breasts and then into her eyes.  
  
"Do you like what you see?" she purred.  
  
He grinned. "Like I said before, you're very beautiful.”

"Thank you." Claire said timidly, glancing up into his eyes again.  
  
"What about you Peter?" Adam called back as he stroked a finger down her side seductively. "Do you like what you see?"  
  
Peter groaned, unable to look away from Claire as she stood topless in front of Adam. He'd always known that Claire was beautiful; she was his angel, but looking at her now, standing unashamed, tanned and flawless skin...she was a goddess.  
  
"Yes," he moaned.  
  
Claire glanced over at Peter and then to Adam.  Hearing him say that she was beautiful made her blush, forcing her to remember the way he had looked at her in front of the trophy case all those years ago. Claire had always felt connected to Peter, in a way stronger than uncle and niece were close...  
  
She should have been scared at the prospect of sharing a bed with her uncle, but instead, it only thrilled her.  And Adam...the way his eyes looked at her, she could see fire in them, burning so brightly. Looking back at Peter, she gulped, seeing that same fire inside of him.  
  
"Will Peter join us?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Would you like him to join us?" Adam countered.  
  
"Claire…" Peter started.  
  
"Yes," she said quickly.  
  
Peter's eyes widened surprised to even hear that she wanted him.   Claire was his niece; his blood and she wanted to be with him. He closed his eyes, imagining Claire in his arms as he made love to her.   
  
When he opened his eyes, Adam was sitting on the edge of the bed as Claire came over to him straddling herself in his lap. Before his brain could understand what was happening, Claire removed her panties, brushing herself against Adam's erection. Peter gulped, watching Claire dance, bouncing up and down and running her hands suggestively around Adam's torso.  
  
Peter gulped, feeling his own erection; thinking how wrong it was to even be aroused by his niece. This was sweet, innocent Claire.  This was his goddamn niece; Nathan's daughter, but if he had to be honest with himself he never really thought of her as a niece. Whenever he looked at her, he saw _her_ , Claire.    
  
The title niece just became a crutch that he couldn't shake.  
  
He gulped, looking again at Claire as she slid onto Adam, fervently bouncing up and down in his lap as he smiled at her. Her bouncing breasts and the accumulating sweat on her brow, grouped together with moans and panting, made him want to be inside of her so badly.   He closed his eyes, picturing her laying beneath him, her hands trailing down his pale skin as he made love to her.  
  
"Claire," Peter managed as she looked over Adam's shoulder at him. He couldn't believe what he was about to say but he couldn't hold back anymore. He needed her. "I want you to fuck me."  
  
A surprised smile curled her lips as she looked at him and Peter swore she was about to giggle but instead, she turned to Adam, blushing profusely.  
  
"What's the matter, darling?" he teased.  
  
"Sorry," she managed between breaths, sliding off Adam's lap. Peter watched her as she moved to the bed, kneeling as he lay there legs spread wide open.  Adam turned back, watching as Claire bent her head down between his legs, pushing her long hair to one side as she took Peter’s cock in her mouth.  Adam smiled, licking his lips as he watched her and then looked to Peter as he struggled to stay calm, not wanting to let go until the last minute. The tension was palpable.  
  
Adam crawled on the bed and knelt behind her, placing his hand around her waist.  Claire's back stiffened briefly at the feel of him touching her and then relaxed.  
  
"Please don't stop on my account." Adam teased her.  
  
Claire smiled, pleasure rippling through her body as she kissed Peter and Adam massaged her breasts. The moment she felt Adam’s cock inside of her, she squealed, nearly biting down on Peter’s cock. Peter cried, feeling Claire's teeth nearly collide with his skin.  
  
Eventually, Adam’s thrusts became so powerful that Claire couldn't focus anymore and moved away from Peter, arching her back against Adam.  
  
Peter felt his own throbbing cock and sat up, crawling over towards them, taking Claire's head in his hands as he kissed her passionately. Claire felt her breath catch in her throat as she felt Peter's tongue enter her vagina as Adam drove her dangerously close to an orgasm.  
  
"Oh God!" she cried as Peter's fingers teased her wet spot.  
  
"Sssh Claire," Adam whispered into her ear, "Not so loud."  
  
"Fuck you!" she cried, sliding her arm behind his back, her fingers scratching her skin.  Adam smirked, thrusting harder into Claire, forcing her to come earlier than she would have liked.  Claire stopped kissing Peter, lying back instead on the bed, letting the high pass.  
  
Adam however was not content to let her orgasm pass without having another go at her. He crawled towards her, positioning himself on top of her.  
  
Peter glared at him as he came down on top Claire, thrusting into her again. Claire shook her head, wrapping her arms around his back and one leg around his leg. She pushed against him, feeling her own wetness mix with the remains of his cum.  
  
Claire closed her eyes, trying to catch up with him. Just when she thought that she had, he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster.  
  
"Adam," she pleaded. "Please."  
  
He backed away slightly, easing up on her as Claire collapsed once again on the blankets and Adam fell away, breathing raggedly as he stared intensely at her.  Peter came over to her side, turning her body to face his as he gently brushed her cheek with his hand, smiling at her mischievously. "Do you think that we can finish what we started?" he asked.  
  
"Did we ever start?" she wondered.  
  
He shrugged, kissing her playfully as he pulled her closer towards him. Claire stared into his brown eyes, feeling so small beneath him as he entered her. Claire thought Peter's motions would be like Adam's, fierce and possessive, but instead they were slow and passionate, almost too slow for her taste but this was Peter.  Deep down, he knew what she wanted in lovemaking.  
  
Adam, however, was starting to get impatient as he positioned himself behind Claire, kissing her shoulders and teasingly massaging her nipples. Adam lightly massaging her didn't arouse her that much but Peter, feeling him inside of her - that was a different story.  
  
The more Peter moved inside of her the more she wished that Peter would let go.  Maybe it was because she already had a taste of what Adam could offer her, but she really wanted Peter to take things to the next level. Being with him felt like he was afraid of being with her because of what she meant to him. It was almost unbearable.  
  
She closed her eyes, hoping that his telepathy had kicked in now.  She needed him to be open with her.  _//Peter,//_ she thought _, //Unless you want me to have orgasm tomorrow morning, I suggest that you pick up the pace.//_  
  
She opened her eyes again, looking at Peter as he grasped both of her hands in his, pulling her close to him as he found a pace that made Claire coo softly.  Adam grinned, turning her to face him instead, eliciting a groan from her.  She didn't want to be parted from Peter so quickly, not when he was starting to give her what she wanted.  
  
"I hope you haven't forgotten about me now, love," he teased, running a finger across her chin.  
  
"No," she whimpered, "I haven't."  
  
Adam grinned kissing her as his fingers playfully touched her stomach.  Claire reached down between them, taking his cock into her hands, massaging it. Adam bit her lip, backing away in time to see the bite heal.  Claire licked her lower lip, tasting the bitter taste of her own blood and cocked her head to one side. "You like being rough, don't you?" she questioned.  
  
"With bodies like ours, love," he mused, "pain doesn't matter all that much."  
  
It was then as Adam leaned down, kissing her again, that Claire remembered Peter's warning from before.  He knew what Adam wanted, how he wanted to have her, but now it was too late go back.  If Claire stepped away now, then that meant never having Peter again and she didn't want that.  
  
Suddenly, Peter  slid his head between them; Claire saw him down there and wondered what it was he was up too.  She soon found out as he started kissing her wet spot. 

Now, Claire felt like she was about to explode.  
  
Claire moaned, trying to coordinate her movements with his kisses...his tongue was so wet, his saliva mixing with her own wetness.  Claire reached down with her fingers, touching the sides of his face as he moved away slowly, just a moment before she came.   
  
Peter wiped his mouth, watching Claire as she came hard. Her back arched and she squirmed, not wanting her orgasm to pass quickly this time. Thankfully, Adam hadn't moved from where he was and simply sat on the bed, watching her. Claire gulped, glancing over at Peter, who was also watching her.   
  
When the last of her high passed, Claire collapsed on the bed.  She even reached up with her forefingers, feeling her own pulse to make sure that she was still alive. When she felt her pulse slowly calm down, she nodded slowly. Adam laughed, lying down behind her as Peter lay down on her other side.  

"I told you that you would enjoy yourself," Adam whispered into her ear. 

"I did," she admitted quietly, smiling over at Peter as he smiled back warmly at her. He wanted to say something to her but Claire pressed two fingers to his lips instead, cuddling closer to him and taking one of his arms, wrapping it around her.  

"Claire." Peter finally managed, "You were beautiful tonight." 

Claire blushed shyly as he gently ran his hand through her hair. "I always thought that I would never get the chance to be with you like this," she whispered. 

"I never knew that's what you wanted.” 

"That's not your fault," she mused, "I hid my feelings for so long because I thought ---" 

"That I didn't feel the same way about you," he finished, smiling playfully at her.

Claire smiled, wondering if he'd just read her mind or if he simply knew what she was going to say. "I really have to thank him one day for this," she teased. 

Peter laughed, "I think he knows how you feel." 

"Does he?" she wondered curiously. 

"I know how I feel." Peter whispered, kissing her lightly. 

"Hmm," she cooed, "And how do you feel?" 

"Like don’t I know where I end and you begin."   

"I feel the same way." she said, hugging him as he kissed her forehead, brushing his hand through her hair again as Claire drifted to sleep.    
  
The end


End file.
